


love isn't brains, it's blood [Cover Art]

by coffeesometime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesometime/pseuds/coffeesometime
Summary: A fic cover created for the thrilling fic "love isn't brains, it's blood" by gaypanic for the Swan Queen Supernova II challenge.





	love isn't brains, it's blood [Cover Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/gifts).



> Huge thanks to the wonderful Lindsey for providing 130k words of amazing inspiration for this cover! You can read her fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11918478/chapters/26933493)!

[ ](http://imgur.com/J7ZxyDs)

For the Swan Queen Supernova II: Cygnus Summer Celebration 2017


End file.
